Bruce (TV Series)
Bruce is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Bruce is also a part of the construction crew alongside Abraham Ford, Tobin, Francine, Jake, Tommy, and Carter. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Not much is known about Bruce's life before the outbreak except that he had a wife and a child and possibly worked in construction and possibly lived in or near Alexandria before the apocalypse. He is described as being 'a stand up guy, who had been forced into a situation like everyone in the world after the apocalypse to where you have to stand up for yourself - fight or flight - and when he's forced to choose, he chooses to fight. He is also noted for being a country guy, a family man, a blue-collar guy who is now forced to do what he has to do. But he probably thinks family first and his friends a close second.' Post-Apocalypse At some point during the outbreak Bruce and his family made their way to the Alexandria Safe-Zone where they settled into the community. Upon being interviewed, Bruce was assigned as a member of the construction crew alongside Tobin, Carter, Francine, Tommy, Jake, and many others and most likely aided in the expansion of the safe-zones walls. Season 5 "Spend" Bruce is with the construction crew gathering supplies from the Woodlands Mall when he and the others are attacked by walkers. He witnesses newcomer Abraham Ford save Francine and fight off the walkers, heroically prompting him to help keep them alive. "Conquer" Bruce is among the townspeople present at the community forum to discuss Rick Grimes's fate. He also witnesses the murder of Reg Monroe, which he is horrified at, and the subsequent execution of Pete Anderson. Season 6 "First Time Again" Bruce is present at the meeting in Deanna Monroe's house regarding Rick's plan on what to do with the walkers at the quarry. Later, he helps Rick and the other Alexandrians build a wall to deter the zombies away from the community. He is also present at the quarry when the zombies suddenly break out and he is dispatched to his designated area with the other residents to keep the zombies moving along the road. "Now" Bruce works with Tobin to transport the bodies of residents killed in the Wolves attack to the graveyard. He helps open the gate to let Rick inside as he approaches Alexandria with the horde behind him. Bruce is one of the many townspeople by the front gate, listening to the growing horde gathering outside the walls. He appears to be very concerned about the situation and listens to Rick and Aaron as they address the crowd. Later, he along with several other residents attempt to raid the pantry despite Olivia's pleas. Bruce eventually returns the food to the pantry after being calmed down by Spencer Monroe. He later witnesses Betsy as a zombie in her home and appears saddened as Jessie puts her down. "No Way Out" When the herd invaded, Bruce retreated inside one of the houses for safety. Bruce witnesses Rick slaughtering zombies by himself in the streets and is inspired to join the group as he sees other townspeople arrive to help. He is among the residents to battle zombies for hours until they are all killed. After the bloody cull, he rests outside the infirmary with the other survivors. "Not Tomorrow Yet" Bruce is present at the meeting in the church, listening to Rick's speech about the danger of the Saviors. When Rick asked if anyone objected to the idea of attacking the Saviors, Bruce remained silent. Season 7 "Service" Bruce is outside near the front gate with Anna and Scott watching the Saviors enter Alexandria. Later, Bruce is among the townspeople present at the church when Rick informs them that he is no longer in charge and that all guns need to be turned over to the Saviors. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Bruce will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Bruce has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances TV Series Season 5 *"Spend" *"Conquer" (No Lines) Season 6 *"First Time Again" (No Lines) *"Now" *"No Way Out" (No Lines) *"Not Tomorrow Yet" (No Lines) Season 7 *"Service" (No Lines) *"The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Trivia *Ted Huckabee, who portrays Bruce, originally auditioned for the role of Merle Dixon. Ted Huckabee Interview *Bruce is a country music fan, who particularly likes Blackberry Smoke. References Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:TV Series Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Alive